User blog:Caring16/day on the sunny go
on the sunny go (sanji) nami swan robin chan heres some snacks i made (nami) thank you sanji kun just put them on the table (robin) he he thanks cook san (sanji) anytime ahh nami swan and robin chan are so cute even when they are busy (luffy) sanji i want some snacks to (usopp and chopper) me two me two (sanji) your are in the kitchen go get them (all three) yea snack time (zoro sleeping) zzzz (luffy) hey brook can you play a song (brook) sure luffy san *starts to play a song* (franky) everyone theres marines heading our way (luffy) wonder if they have any meat (nami)sanji-kun wake up zoro please (sanji)hia nami-swan *gose to wake up zoro* moss head time to get your butt up (zoro)zzz huh what you want love cook (sanji) what you moss head you want to fight (zoro) bring it on love cook (nami) thats enough*hits them both* (usopp) this isn't the time to be fighting (robin) it never changes dose it *giggles* (nami) now listen up everyone you all go fight while i go see if they havew anything worth stealing (luffy usopp and chopper) WHAT!!! (sanji) yes nami-swannn (zoro) idiot cook (nami) enough there almost here so you better win (luffy) we'll win shshsh (usopp) well i starting to get (zoro) don't say it's i'll die if i fight disease (usopp) no it's i'll die if we don't run disease (sanji) well whatever it is get over it it's about time we finish this (marines) get ready there not like other priates they are the ones that broke into enis lobby (luffy) lets go (everyone)aye (marine1)here they come everyone be careful these guys arn't your average priates (marine2) yea i heard there captain is a monster (luffy)wonder whats wrong with them (robin)*giggles* i think they are scared of us (luffy) whys that (robin) cause your the famous straw hat luffy (luffy) oh well i just want some meat shshshsh (nami) thats enough *hits luffy* (luffy) why did you hit me (nami) cause this isn't the time to be talking about food now go and kick there butts (zoro) quit telling me what to do (sanji) yes nami-swannn (luffy) lets go everyone (everyone but nami)hie (marines) here they come (marine1) let them come we will fight for justice (nami) treasure here i come *well after 10 mins* (marine2)sir everyones been beating (marine1) i can see that you win this time straw hat priates next time you won't be so lucky (luffy) can we have some of your meat (sanji) *kicks luffy* no you idiot (luffy) oh fine boo boo (nami) they didn't have any treasure at all oh and i thought the marines would have lots (usopp)well at lest we won right (nami)yea but i was (chopper) she still wants treasure even now (franky)well we could blast out of here (luffy) yea lets go everyone ready (everyone) yea (franky) *fills the cola* ready*coup de burst and so they are flying to there next adventure Category:Blog posts